1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a mobile terminal which is capable of providing charging state information when power is charged by a solar cell, and a method for notifying a charging state thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to whether they are movable. Mobile terminals may also be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether they can be directly carried by users.
As the functionality of such terminals is diversified, the terminals have been implemented in the form of a multimedia player having complex functions including, for example, photographing or video capturing functions, music or video file playback functions, game play function, and broadcast reception function.
In order to support and increase the functionality of such terminals, consideration to improve hardware parts and/or software parts of the terminal may be made.
A conventional mobile terminal may include a plurality of power sources including a solar cell, and may be able to notify a user of a level of a current remaining power amount using a power icon on a background of a screen.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional mobile terminal, in a situation in which power is charged with only the solar cell, there is no charging state notification information provided that takes account of a characteristic of the power being charged by the solar cell.
Moreover, there is no information about an anticipated charged power amount and an anticipated charging time up to a certain charging state provided that takes account of a charging situation up to a current time.